poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot meets Crystal Prep
This is how Canterlot meets Crystal Prep goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. at Canterlot High Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. Let's practice with some songs. Timothy: Okay. Matau T. Monkey: Right. Get your pendant glowing, Master Ryan. does Adagio Dazzle: I hope the Dark Stars like this.pendant glows blue Elsewhere Evil Ryan: Aglaópe. I'm so happy that you're with us. Thomas (EG): Hello? Evil Ryan: Thomas? Thomas!Thomas You came back! Rádne: Thomas? Who's Thomas? Thomas (EG): That would be me. Piscis: Hi, Thomas. I'm Piscis. Thomas (EG): Nice to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Did you forget someone, bro? Thomas (EG): Oh, yes. This is my brother, Ryan. That's my best friend Percy. Aglaope: Hi, Percy. I'm Aglaópe, one of the Dark Stars. Percy (EG): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Nice to meet you, Aglaope. Why you and your sisters are with the cyborg clone and his two friends? Thomas (EG): It was nice meeting you all but we'd better be going. Evil Ryan: Ok, Thomas. Your brother look like my friend. His name is Ryan also. as Thomas (EG), Ryan (EG) and Percy (EG) walk along Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok, Thomas. Let's activate our amulets. Thomas (EG): It's just me that needs to do it. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok. My amulet has got magic in it. How that cyborg know I look like his friend? Thomas (EG): I don't know. But I wonder how they knew me. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): We'll soon find out. his amulet Thomas (EG): Ahem. Friendship Games plotline. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Oh. Let me activate your device for you, bro. Thomas' amulet Thomas (EG): Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): You're welcome. Both our amulets tells us to go...amulet points to where the magic is that way. Meanwhile Matau T. Monkey: Did you see Thomas, Evil Ryan and Aglaope? Evil Ryan: We did. But he wore glasses. Aglaope: He told us that he has a brother. Aria Blaze: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas has a brother?! Piscis: Yeah. He looks like you. Ryan F-Freeman: I met him before. Sci-Ryan. Sonata Dusk: That's his name? Ryan F-Freeman: It's his nickname, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Right, Ryan. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Aria Blaze: What's his real name? Ryan F-Freeman: His name is Ryan F-Freeman, Aria. Aria Blaze: Oh. Right. Matau T. Monkey: I remember how Sonata hugs my master's human counter-part. Rigby: Wow, Ryan. I didn't know that this world's you go to Crystal Prep. Cody Fairbrother: What!? Lapis Lazuli: There's another Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Meg Griffin: I'm confused that there's another you, Ryan. Mario: Ryan. Sci-Ryan is so good he got Mario confused. Evil Anna: Wow, Ryan. I hope that it's, like, the Thomas from Cybertron. Princess Anna and I are sure about Sci-Ryan. Evil Ryan: But I think it's the Thomas from this world. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, Evil Ryan. But I'm sure that Sci-Ryan has a pet named after my twin brother. Evil Ryan: He has. SMG4: Well, Evil Ryan. Princess Peach and I think it might be OpThomas Prime we know. James (EG): Anyways, here are some outfits I made. Ryan F-Freeman: I got some outfits too, James. Human Rarity: Ahem. him a video Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Rarity. If James puts the outfits on us he'll get tired before the games starts. James (EG): What did you say, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. Matau T. Monkey: Should Master Ryan and you sing a song, Rarity? Rarity shakes her head Matau T. Monkey: Oh. James. Why you got some outfits for us? James (EG): Somethings I thought up. Some things I haven't. an outfit on Matau Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, James. I look like Aria.Shadowarrior Right, Shadowarrior? Shadowarrior: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I like you competing in the Friendship Games, Shadowarrior. Glumbshanks: Me too. 12th Doctor: You think that your brother Ryan from this world goes to Crystal Prep? James (EG): At least I'm being generous. robot Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome, James! in the corridoor Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Thomas. Looks like we got something. Thomas (EG): Ah-ha! Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Follow the signal. Thomas (EG): Look. stream of red energy come out Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Wow! Magic. Thomas (EG): I'll handle this. in the energy Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok. I wonder if it's Equestrian Magic or Cybertronian energy. whispers Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok, bro. I hear something. the room Shadowarrior: Ryan. What's this? James: Aw. Shadowarrior: See, James. What did Ryan told you. James: I feel weak. Evil Ryan: At least Ryan's magic doesn't get drained. turns back into a human Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, James? James (EG): I don't feel too good. Ryan F-Freeman: I told you that you get tired. You sound like you're got your magic drained. (EG) comes in Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Thomas You came back! Thomas (EG): Do I know you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan. The second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas (EG): Oh. 12th Doctor: Hi, Thomas. I'm the Doctor. Toby (EG): Well, I'll be. You should've told us you were coming. Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me met you, Thomas.Thomas' amulet That's nice. It's like Shadowarrior using this thing like a Gallifreyn time scoop. Thomas (EG): My uniform? Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. This device you got there. Thomas (EG): Oh, thanks. I need it myself. Ryan F-Freeman (EG):voice I made it too. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan! Cody Fairbrother: Am I seeing two Ryans? Thomas (EG): Yes. But ones my brother. Crash Bandicoot: That's nice, Thomas. I hope that... Wait. What!? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Shadowarrior: Is your brother want my magic, Thomas? Thomas (EG): No. But we are here for the Friendship Games. Crash Bandicoot: Thomas. What's your brother's Cutie mark look like? Thomas (EG): Cutie mark? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Master Ryan can show you, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Okay. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. Let's show Thomas both our Cutie marks. do Thomas (EG): Wow! That's awesome. Ryan. What does your cutie mark look like? Ryan F-Freeman: A magic bow and arrow. Sci-Ryan: Mine's a magic wand and a wrench. Cody Fairbrother: And mine's a star trail. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram. What does your friends and your cutie marks look like? shrugs Matau T. Monkey: I'll show you my cutie mark.so Thomas (EG): Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas. My friends and I will show you our Cutie marks. do Thomas (EG): Wow-wee! What does these look like? Evil Ryan: Siren gems. Evil Anna: Mine's like Anna's Cutie mark. Bertram T. Monkey: Bananas. Crash Bandicoot: Mine's a little version of my head. Thomas (EG): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: You got nice glasses, Thomas. How long is your brother had his? Thomas (EG): Since forever. Ryan F-Freeman: The Dazzlings are happy to see you, Sci-Ryan. Percy (EG): Hi. Matau T. Monkey: Percy!Percy Mario and I are happy to see you again. Thomas (EG): You know my best friend's name too? Sci-Ryan: I hope Twilight see this. Thomas (EG): Me too. Sci-Twi:voice I told Ryan about your friend, Ryan. Sideswipe: Sci-Twi. Timothy: Hi, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Hey, guys. Kaos: You know her, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Sunset. You do know her. She looks like Twilight from Equestria. Thomas (EG): Except with her hair up. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Do you like Cody wearing Timothy's old outfit? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's a nice outfit, Thomas. You think that he'll make Timothy his student if we win these games? Thomas (EG): Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good, Thomas. The Dazzlings and I are known to sing from time to time. Thomas (EG): Plus, I'm her boyfriend. Matau T. Monkey: Cool.a drink but spits it out in shock What did you say!? Thomas (EG): I'm Twilight's boyfriend. Shadowarrior: What? Sci-Twi: It's true. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's good. You think Sci-Ryan will turn you into Midnight Sparkle in the last event? Sci-Twi: I don't think so. Sci-Ryan: I got that on my to-do list. Sci-Twi: Alright. Timothy: At least your friends the Diesel Trio and your pet are with you, Sci-Ryan. Thomas (EG): We know. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I have met them when they get to Crystal Prep. Thomas (EG): Anyways, we need to be going. Sonata Dusk: Ok.Sci-Ryan and Thomas Good luck you two. the principles Vice Principle Shinnok: This is very nice. Vice Principle Luna: I know. Vice Principle Shinnok: You know who is the prince of the Fall Formal? suddenly see Thomas Thomas (EG): Hi, Vice Principle Shinnok and Principle Cinch. Principle Celestia: Thomas? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. It's him. You mind me saying. I know that cyborg me is the prince of the Fall Formal. Principle Cinch: Ryan. You think that there's another you? nods Vice Principle Shinnok: So, this cyborg Ryan is the Prince of the Fall Formal and the Dazzlings' second leader? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I am. Vice Principle Shinnok: Am I seeing double of Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. But one's different from the other. Crash Bandicoot: I'm Crash Bandicoot.shakes with Shinnok Nice to meet you. Principle Cinch: It's nice to meet you, Crash. My name is Abacus Cinch. Principle of Crystal Prep Academy. Plus, I must apologize that there's a student like you, Crash. And Thomas here is my student. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I'm also her student. James (EG): Your student? Crash Bandicoot (EG):in She's right. Thomas (EG): whispers The principle here knows me too? Crash Bandicoot: I think that..at the human Crash and gasps Sideswipe: What's wrong? Sci-Ryan: Principle Cinch. Did I unleash the magic from my amulet or am I seeing two Crash Bandicoots? Principle Celestia: No, you didn't. Principle Cinch: Looks like you're seeing two Crash Bandicoots, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Crash. Is your cyborg friend a second leader of... What band name it is? Sideswipe: The Dazzlings. Crash Bandicoot (EG): The Dazzlings? Strongarm: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Human Crash. I maybe a cyborg with a human head but the Dazzlings are also known as the Sirens. Thomas (EG): Like the mythical creatures who lure sailors to their deaths with their singing? Matau T. Monkey: No. The ones from Equestria. Thomas (EG): Oh. Crash Bandicoot: Twilight told Ryan about them.out a tape recorder and presses the play button voice plays Sci-Ryan: Let's listen, Principle Cinch. Twilight Sparkle: The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic. Thomas (EG): Whoa. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Oh. I get it. The Dazzlings are Equestrian Sirens. laugh Adagio Dazzle: Why are you laughing? Percy (EG): Because. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You three are Equestrian Sirens. nod Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Human Crash. The Dazzlings and I have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. nudges her Sonata Dusk: Ryan. What did I say? whispers Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah, Ryan. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. giggles Sci-Ryan: I guess Sonata had said it if she's the best. smiling Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow! These things are beautiful. How did you got that necklace you're wearing?for Ryan's pendant Ryan F-Freeman: Listen. It means a lot to me. It was made by a friend of mine. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Who? Evil Ryan: Me of course. Sci-Ryan: Who are you and what band are you in? Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Band: The Cyberlings. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Hi, Evil Ryan. I'm Crash. Principle Cinch: Come with me, you three. Sci-Ryan: Ok. walk away Sci-Ryan: I hope it's about Thomas' Everton application, Principle Cinch. outside Crash Bandicoot: James and I can't believe that your world's me and Thomas goes to Crystal Prep. Timothy: There's a human version of you, Crash? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Tim. Sci-Ryan also goes to Crystal Prep. Charlie: Ryan. You do realize that Thomas is competing against us? nods Cody Fairbrother: I hope that Dark Ryan is in you, Ryan. You'll handle what danger throws at you like we faced dark magic and kicked it's butt.Timothy No offence. Timothy: sighs None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: Here's the deal, Tim. At the last event when Cody transforms into Light Cody Fairbrother and I transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. You and Sunset transform into Daydream Shimmer and Timatron. Timothy: Okay. Sunset Shimmer: You really reminded my boyfriend? Ryan Thanks, Ryan. with Thomas and the CPA Principle Sci-Ryan: Ok, Principle Cinch. Do you think it's about your reputation? Thomas (EG): I'm sorry about earlier. Sci-Ryan: If it's about denying my brother's Everton Application, I'm way ahead of you. Principle Cinch: You really know what I'm thinking about, Ryan. Thomas (EG): Ahem. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, bro.Cinch Ok, Principle Cinch. Tell Thomas. Principle Cinch: Okay, Ryan. her throat Sci-Ryan: OK, Thomas. Here we go. Principle Cinch: Maybe their trying to distract you. Sci-Ryan: She's right, Thomas. If we win this, Thomas, you'll be happy in the Everton Independent Study Program in no time. Principle Cinch: Or maybe their trying to lure you away. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. That too. Thomas (EG): Why they want to do that? Guess they already know me. Principle Cinch: They might have, Thomas. Since Ryan met his techno-organic counterpart, I'm sure that they know you. Sci-Ryan: Me too. Thomas (EG): How did they know me and my brother? Sci-Ryan: Well, Thomas. I'm sure that it's the same thing for Twilight. later Sci-Ryan: Wow! I didn't know that the Crash goes to CHS. Thomas (EG): Well, at least we don't have to worry about Timothy for a while. walk past several students and get laughed at Allegro Mesmerize: sarcastically Hi, Thomas and Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Who are you? Allegro Mesmerize: I'm Allegro. Sci-Ryan: Nice to meet you, Allegro. see Bumblebee (EG) Sci-Ryan: Bumblebee. I see you saw my friend Allegro. Later Sci-Ryan: Ok, bro. Let's hope we don't bump into someone else. Thomas (EG): Yes, Ryan. At least your friends the Diesel Trio is with us. Right? nods Bert: Yup. And now that we're good. We think your brother and we can get along, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yes, you and your friends can, Bert. Thomas (EG): Wow, Ryan. I think I can trust your three friends. Let's keep going. keep going Sci-Ryan: I hope that you don't bump into someone, Thomas. Just like Bert bumped into a boy with a robot arm. come to a room Sci-Ryan: My amulet's not detecting magic somewhere. Thomas (EG): Well, mine is. Sci-Ryan: Wait. Mine is detecting magic too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan